


Let's Make a New Start

by dawnsovereign



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Psionic Vampire! Kuroha, also: extremely ooc kuroha, kuroha's actually not a huge dick here, this also has my own spin on psionic vampires-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnsovereign/pseuds/dawnsovereign
Summary: (psionic vampire au!- includes kuroshin, kuroha not being a serial killer (and him being semi-decent), and fluff.)Shintaro could tell there was something off with Kuroha. He seemed fatigued, and wasn't making his usual flirty comments towards Shintaro, instead preferring to curl up into himself and whine."Ah, well, Shin.. there's something you may need to know, then.."





	Let's Make a New Start

**Author's Note:**

> this au is complicated hello.. i'll explain some things:  
> kuroha is like,, a combination of an android and psionic vampire, so i just call him a psionic vampire lol,, he needs the lifeforce of others to "recharge", and when he's low on energy, like battery power, he's fatigued and seems sickly, even though he's.. not human.  
> konoha and haruka aren't present, as their place is taken by, well, kuroha  
> the rest of the mekakushi dan are humans.

The first thing Shintaro noticed when he entered the room was that Kuroha, normally full of energy, was lifelessly laying on Shintaro's bed, curled up in a ball. 

"K..Kuroha? Are you alright?" Shintaro asked, a tinge of hesitation in his voice. 

"Gh.. Shin? I'm, ah.. I'm okay." Kuroha replied, throwing in his usual grin. "Just tired." 

Shintaro took his word for it, and left him be. 

 

However, a week later, things were different- Shintaro could tell there was something off with Kuroha. He seemed fatigued, and wasn't making his usual flirty comments towards Shintaro, instead preferring to curl up into himself and whine. Kuroha would brush it off with a "I'm just tired, Shin! Don't worry about meee~", but.. it had happened too many times for Shintaro to believe that now. 

Upon finding his boyfriend buried in blankets on his bed, Shintaro finally confronted him on his weird behavior. "Kuroha. It's been a week. What's up with you? Are you sick?" 

"No no.. I'm okaaay~" Kuroha forced a grin, turning to meet Shintaro's gaze.

Shintaro, obviously seeing it was a lie, forced Kuroha onto his back and straddled him, pinning him down and earning a surprised yelp from him. 

" **Kuroha**. What's making you so.. sick?"

Kuroha winced, quickly averting his eyes. "Ah, well, Shin.. there's something you may need to know, then.." When Shintaro's grip lessened on him as a way to urge him to continue, Kuroha met his gaze again. "You know how I'm an android, right?"

"Yeah.. what about it?" 

"Well.. put simply, my, er, battery is dying, and I need to recharge it." 

Shintaro's gaze became tinged with worry, and he gently squeezed Kuroha's shoulders. "Why haven't you done that yet..?" 

"Because.. it's not the way you think. I'm, well.. technically.." Kuroha grabbed Shintaro's hand, gently sticking one of his fingers into his mouth. When his fingertip brushed a fang, Shintaro's eyes widened. 

"That's not a snake fang, is it?" 

Kuroha smiled weakly, "No.. it's a vampire fang. I'm technically a vampire, a psionic vampire to be more accurate.. my battery, if you will, can only be recharged by the life energy of humans like you. I haven't recharged, because, well.. I've changed. I'm not the type of person to steal another's lifeforce without their consent anymore. And it's awkward to go up to people and ask.." 

Shintaro stared at his boyfriend- he was dating a.. vampire android??- and began to chuckle softly, his hands gently cupping Kuroha's cheeks. "Kuroha.. as long as you don't take an amount that would kill me, I'm okay with.. letting you feed from me." With that being said, Shintaro cocked his head to the side, giving his boyfriend a curious look. "How _do_ you feed, anyways?"

Kuroha, whose face was now suddenly a deep red, placed his hands on Shintaro's wrists before replying, "Well.. in the past, I did what the typical bloodsucking vampires did: bite their necks and drain them of their lifeforce.. but there's another way, one I've.. never done before. I can kiss someone, and slowly take their lifeforce from them during it.." Kuroha laughed shakily, "Personally.. I've always wanted to do that with you, Shin.. since it kind of has to be a, really passionate kiss.." 

Shintaro's face quickly became the same color as Kuroha's upon hearing that confession, and in response, he lowered his head and gently brushed his lips against Kuroha's, finding a small bit of satisfaction at how the android shivered at the contact. "Well.. I'm okay with that. I'm actually.. really honored that you've done that with nobody else, and that you've wanted to do it with me.." 

Kuroha whimpered underneath Shintaro, shakily gripping the other's wrists. "S-Shin.. please, can I.. feed now? I've really wanted to.. do this for a long time, with you and nobody else.." 

Shintaro nodded, but asked quickly, "Does.. it hurt when you feed?"

Kuroha shook his head and smiled softly, kissing his boyfriend's jaw. "It would only sting a little if I was biting you.. but, you'll feel quite fatigued after I feed from you, so I think.. we should switch positions, Shin~" 

"Ah, alright.." Shintaro climbed off of Kuroha and laid down on the bed, allowing the other to climb on top of him. "Are you ready, Kuroha..?" 

With a nod, Kuroha placed his hands on Shintaro's shoulders before kissing the other desperately. Shintaro quickly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kuroha's neck, and finding a peculiar contentment in the soft whines and whimpers Kuroha made. _He must really have needed this.._

With a loud whimper that made Shintaro's face turn a bright red, Kuroha pressed against his body, the fatigue Kuroha mentioned earlier starting to kick in- he guessed Kuroha only just started to drain him of his energy, _perhaps he just wanted to savor the kiss before feeding?_ \- and he made a soft whine of his own before closing his eyes and pulling Kuroha closer, as a wordless way of saying, _keep going_.

Kuroha did just that- the ecstasy he felt from feeding in such an intimate way, from the one he loved with all his heart.. it was one of the best feelings he'd ever experienced. He made sure not to take too much, though, as when he heard a weak, tired whine from Shintaro soon after, he knew he couldn't take anymore. That didn't bother him in the slightest, as he'd taken more than enough to be okay for a while. He stopped draining Shintaro of his energy, but kept the kiss going for another minute- he absolutely adored the feeling of Shintaro's lips on his. 

With a contented purr, he broke the kiss, leaning down to softly kiss his boyfriend's neck. "Thank you for the meal, Shin~" 

Shintaro hummed in response, wrapping his arms around Kuroha's waist. "Not a problem.. I'm assuming you won't need as much the next time?" Kuroha nodded, and he chuckled softly, "Next time.. bite me. I want to, ah.. see how it feels.." 

Kuroha snickered, lightly nipping Shintaro's neck with his fangs. "A masochist, hm?~" The squeak he earned from Shintaro was enough of an answer, and while Kuroha would have gladly kept teasing him, he knew how tired the other boy must be. "You should really get some rest now though, Shin.. you'll have some energy back tomorrow. I'll even let you be the little spoon this time, if you cooperate~" 

That was enough for Shintaro- "Come lay next to me then and spoon me, you lazy vampire.." and impatiently motioned for Kuroha to lay next to him.

Kuroha wasted no time doing just that: he laid next to Shintaro and pulled him into an embrace, kissing the top of his head. "Alright, _sir_ ~ Get some rest, I'll still be here when you wake up~" 

Warm in Kuroha's embrace, he quickly drifted off to sleep, the last thing he heard before falling asleep completely was a soft whisper of "I love you, goodnight, Shin~" 

**Author's Note:**

> *throws my self-indulgent shit at the dying kagepro fandom* wake UP 
> 
> but i may make this into a series if i get motivation,, lmk what you think!


End file.
